Just a Trim
by Str33tRat
Summary: You weren't entirely sure why you were nervous, it was just a hair cut. Perhaps it was the fear of your hair being completely fucked up and having to go through even more torture at the hands of Vriska or perhaps it was because the cute barber wouldn't stop looking at you. Humanstuck au. Gamtav


Just a Trim, Please

Warnings: Slightly chubby Karkat, if that's a warning. Language.

Rating: T

Summary: You weren't entirely sure why you were nervous, it was just a hair cut. Perhaps it was the fear of your hair being completely fucked up and having to go through even more torture at the hands of Vriska or perhaps it was because the cute barber wouldn't stop looking at you. Humanstuck au.

You looked around the small barber shop; if you were being honest with yourself you were kind of nervous. You weren't entirely sure why, either. Due to your lack of cosmetic knowledge and fear of a barbers mistake you had let your hair grow rather unruly, it hung in your eyes and was a pain to brush, once it had gotten to the point you had to actually lift it off of your eyes with your hands just to see somebody you had decided you had had enough, and it had to be cut. You signed your name on the sheet of paper at the register and took a seat while waiting; it was rather busy for such a small shop. Growing bored rather quickly of the plain white walls, you picked up one of the hair style books and began to flip through the old and torn pages.

"This one looks nice," you thought. It was a simple design, just a Mohawk. If you had the face for it you would have gotten it, your face was a tad to chubby for it, however. You casually flipped to the next page, and the next and then the next.

"Hey! Fuck nuts! Are you even listening to me?"

"H-huh?" You looked up from your book and met eyes with the obviously annoyed individual, he was a short man and a little on the chubby side but a chubby that suited his body type, his hair was a brick red as opposed to your dark brown locks.

"C-can you repeat the question?" you asked tentatively.

He groaned loudly in annoyance, "If you would have been listening rather than having your fuckin' ears clogged by god knows what you would know I asked what the fuck kind of hair cut you want?!"

"O-oh," you managed to stutter out "just just a trim, please."

"Sure looks like you fuckin' need one, you damn hippie," he muttered facing the other way "Gamzee you got this one!?"

"What? Yeah sure thing, Karbro."

"Good," he said before stomping off to take care of another customer.

You looked at the person the small grouch called Gamzee, he was a handsome fellow with a lanky yet somewhat muscular body and curly black hair that you were sure would be soft to the touch.

"So, what are you wantin' bro?" Gamzee said with a snip of the scissors.

"Just a trim please."

"Alright bro, just have a mother fuckin' seat and I'll give you the best trim you've ever had."

"Um, okay thanks," you said as you sat down in the leather chair, nearly tripping over the various hair product cords strewn about. You really hoped he hadn't seen that.

(Gamzee p.o.v)

You fought back a laugh as you watched your customer stumble into the chair. He was a cute fellow, with mocha skin and shaggy brown hair. He was a little bit below average height and you found that adorable.

You positioned yourself behind the chair and froze.

"Shit, I done forgot what the brother wanted." It would seem unprofessional to ask again, you stood there for a few moments before shrugging and beginning to shave the sides of his hair.

(Tavros P.O.V)

You weren't entirely sure why the barber had gotten out the electric razor rather than use the scissors but he was the professional not you and soon enough amongst the conversational chit chat between the two of you it was forgotten.

"Alright bro, go on and take a look at your new do," the barber chipped happily and swiveled your chair to face the mirror.

What you saw was nothing like what you wanted; your hair wasn't trimmed at all. It was gone, all except for a single strip of it in the middle.

"Uh, Gamzee…"

"Yeah, bro?"

"I, uh, I asked for a trim…"

Gamzee made a very obvious 'oh shit' face," Fuck, I'm so sorry bro. I don't know what I was thinkin' I'll make it up to you somehow. I done went and fucked a brothers hair all up."

"Gamzee"

He continued rambling.

"Gamzee," you said a bit louder.

He still rambled.

"Gamzee!"

He stopped and looked at you, with a pout on his face.

"I, uh, never said I didn't like it it's just not what I had expected, is all." Gamzee smiled a bit at that, "how about I take you to dinner to make up for it?"

You pondered this for a moment, then nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much." 


End file.
